


Hell Adapts

by mickyy



Series: oh how things have changed [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Nico di Angelo, Gen, Nico di Angelo's powers, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), what's the vibe with this one boys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: Nico di Angelo went to Tartarus, too. How's he handling it?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: oh how things have changed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585741
Kudos: 163





	Hell Adapts

Tartarus was different than he expected. Nico was more used to the underworld than he was the mortal world, so he thought Tartarus would be easier than it was. He was so naive, thinking it would be anything other than complete Hell. Not even the gods would venture there, and for good reason. Nico had learned, though, about Hell and how it could be personalized to each individual. 

At first, he thought it was just a place. But it adjusted to its inhabitants, ready to give them the worst experience they could have. Nico ran into monsters he had killed at every turn. He’d caught a glimpse of the monster—automation?—that killed Bianca. He saw the skeletons that had chased Percy during that quest. Everything he had seen was specifically placed in his way to cause damage. 

Then he thought that maybe that’s just how Tartarus was. Maybe it wasn’t that big, maybe it was just hard to avoid everything down there. It wasn't until he noticed how Annabeth looked at Percy when they came back that he really _knew_. Percy looked as if he had been through Hell, sure, but Annabeth…Annabeth looked like she’d been through Hell with the person she trusted most in this world and had her entire view of him change. 

That was when he realized it was geared toward each individual. Nico even had it easier than those two; the giant twins caught him only a few days in and brought him out as safely as they could have in that jar. But Tartarus had dedicated itself to tearing them apart, and by the looks of it, it had succeeded. 

Nico focused more on that difference than the one that scared him most. He let concern for his friends take the place of the worry that started to grow when his control over the shadows increased exponentially.


End file.
